


Rerun

by Foxx_boy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Canon-Typical Violence, Changed the tittle sorry, Fluff and Angst, Major character death - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Time Loop, but not really, can be read as platonic or romantic, im sorry, it'll work out, some good moreid action, sorry - Freeform, you'll understand if u read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_boy/pseuds/Foxx_boy
Summary: Spencer never really thought about it all that much. The fact that time could be looping over and over again and no one would know never really presented itself as something that he should have to worry about.But then, on about his third time through the damned case, he finally gave in. Staying in denial never did anyone any good.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. The Denied Realization and the Stubborn Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic on here (and in this fandom), please be nice :(  
> (Just a warning, my writing is kind of bad)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

If Spencer were to explain the past (somewhat) year in one word, it would be repetitive. The last 365 days of his year have been the exact same five days repeated over and over again. 73 loops. He's thought about it time and time again, ' _What could possibly be keeping me here?_ ' but no answer ever came about. 

Thinking back to his first to second time around, he remembers that Hotch had been shot in the head. Then he woke up in his bed like it had just been some random nightmare that his mind decided to put against him. And then he just went along, denying himself the realization of the fact that _everything_ was the same as what he had thought was just a nightmare. But he did try his best to keep his boss from being shot this time, ' _Just in case_ ' He told himself. 

But then it was Rossi who ended up getting killed. And then he woke up, back in his room. 

When the realization of the situation finally dawned on him, he just sat there in his bed. Sweating and shaking. Scared. So he set out to try and figure out what was keeping him trapped in the loop. 

Things come rather easily to the doctor- that much is true- but as the loop continued on, he found himself at a loss. Every time, no matter what he changed or what he did, he would still wake up in his bed. Shaking and crying like a child. He would cycle through the deaths of his teammates like clockwork. If Hotch didn't die, it was Rossi; If it wasn't Rossi, it was Prentiss; Then if Reid saved Prentiss, it would be Morgan; then in the very couple of loops it wasn't Morgan, it was JJ. A couple times, it was him who got shot. And in one shit show of a loop, Garcia was the one who took the bullet. So around his 23rd loop, Spencer decided to do nothing. To not even go on the case. But the second he called in sick, he woke up again. And in a stupid throwaway of a loop, he decided to tell someone. And then he was right back in his bed.

In loops 43-50, he found himself slipping into the dark embrace of insanity. He became desensitized to the images of his teammate's bloodied bodies in front of him. It was worrying- the whole situation itself was concerning but- after a while, he was only determined to get _himself_ out of the loop. He stopped thinking about it in a way where _everyone_ would be saved. 

And it's not like the group didn't notice his festering mental instability. Every time Reid would walk through those glass doors into the bullpen, the others would look at him with the same exact concerned expressions. Nothing changed. 

Despite his doubts that he would never get out of the loop, he still kept going. He kept changing things about each time around. Hell, he even killed himself a couple of times (but that was mostly out of a curiosity of what would happen if he did). 

And then finally, _finally_ , on the 73rd loop of the god damned case. Something changed. 

Morgan changed. 

It started small- something that Reid would've ignored the first few times around. Just little moments where Morgan would stop and look around the room- at everyone and what they were doing- with underlying confusion. He looked a lot like what Reid assumed _he_ must have looked like when he first realized that things were _wrong_. And Reid, Reid was excited. He was happy. Finally, something was changing. Finally, he wouldn't have to be the only one going through this repetitive hell over and over again. Then, a couple times when they were going over the case, Morgan would mumble things about it that hadn't already been said. That confused expression slowly deepening into something bigger. And Reid recognized it as something that didn't happen all that often. _Fear_. 

It was then that Spencer got to thinking about the prior loop. It had been a repeat of JJ's death again, and Morgan was there. He had been the one to try and stop the bleeding. Reid had just stood there, looking irritated and inconvenienced. 

Throughout the rest of the day, Morgan would stick close to JJ. He never really let her out of his sight. Reid almost found himself laughing at that. _He_ had done the exact same things that Morgan was doing. They never worked. Morgan would come to understand that later. 

Then in a flash, it was towards the end of the cycle, and Reid could see Morgan getting anxious. He wondered if the others back in the 2nd loop looked at him the same way they were looking at the older agent this time. As they neared the house that held each of the member's deaths, Reid found himself staring at Morgan like he was the most interesting thing in the world. He knew he probably should've said something earlier on; Prepared the older for what he was about to witness again. But in some way, this was payback. Payback for all of the deaths that Reid had to witness without the others knowledge or comprehension. 

Prentiss went in first this time. Reid hummed quietly to himself. Of all of the deaths, hers was the most tolerable. The least horrifying. Mostly because he was never in the room where she died. The only reason he knew it was her that died every time was because of the familiar _"PRENTISS IS DOWN"_ that would sound through the radios after two loud gunshots. Morgan went in, following right behind JJ. Reid stayed outside, despite the officers around him giving him confused glances. After a couple of minutes, the wonted gunshots sounded in the house and suddenly more people were rushing inside. The doctor found himself glued to the dirt driveway. 

"PRENTISS IS DOWN!"

He squeezed his eyes shut.

* * *

When Spencer opened his eyes again, he sighed. 

' _Waking up is the worst part._ ' he had decided that a while ago, and at this point it was just a mantra for him. It came along around the 42nd loop, after his fifth time taking the bullet. That whole loop, he had been asking himself- just out of curiosity and boredom- what the worst part of the loop was for him. For a little while, it had been seeing his friends die so suddenly. But then he became desensitized to all the blood. So then his mind went to the thought of letting his friends unknowingly walk to their deaths. The fact that he couldn't warn them without restarting the whole thing. He gave up on that guilt pretty quickly, though. There was no point of even thinking about feeling guilty. It did absolutely nothing. ' _So maybe it's that I can't figure out why this is happening to me?_ ' Had been his next thought. But then he realized that he didn't give two shits about _why_ this was happening. He just wanted out. 

He finally settled on despising waking up as he bled out on the floor of the abandoned home, with Hotch and JJ above him trying their best to keep him alive. 

After dragging himself out of bed, Spencer started quietly humming to himself. It was something that he did to keep whatever sanity he had left with him. Humming something different every morning kept him from falling into the repeating cycle that was the whole loop. He went into his kitchen and grabbed one of the knives.

Around his second time taking the bullet, Reid realized that whatever happened in each loop to his body, would become scars in the next cycle. So he took to cutting tally marks into his arms and legs just to keep count of what loop he was on. Sure, it was eventually gonna become a bad habit- if he ever got out of the loop that is- but at this point, he didn't care. It helped him keep track. Even an eidetic memory is no match for insanity by time loop. 

After he had bandaged up the cut on his thigh, he set to dressing himself. As he buttoned up his shirt, he found himself pondering over whether or not he had really seen Morgan acting any different. Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on him, breaking down and looking for anything that would show him he's not the only one in hell. 

"Well there's no way to know without checking." He said aloud with a sigh. 

Even after having to take the metro for so many years, the doctor never knew his way around the station like he did now. He knew every little detail of what was going to happen. There was a particular moment which he liked best, as it was the one he could manipulate the most to be different. There was a moment where a man would be walking down the stairs, and on the third step down he would trip over his untied shoelace. The first few loops, Reid would stop the man before going down the stairs to tell him that his shoes were untied. As the loop continued, he would take to catching the man before he fell. And after a while, he would just let the man fall and pretend to be surprised when it happened. 

Horrible as it was, the young agent needed it to keep his own fragments of sanity intact. 

On the train, he timed every sniff, page turn, small giggle, sigh, and throat clearing. Just to see if something would be different. But if anything ever changed, he wouldn't be so good at timing everything down to the second. 

Going into the office was more or less the same. He would sit at his desk, looking through the same papers (ones that he didn't even bother filling out at this point) and time each member of the team. He grinned when Morgan entered first. Morgan always came in after Prentiss. He was early this time. He was different. 

Just for the fun of it, Spencer wore the same thing as the last two loops. Just to see how Morgan would react. The older agent did exactly as he expected and just stood there with a slightly fearful expression. Reid looked up at him, feigning confusion.

"Morgan?" He asked, sipping his cup of coffee. Derek's eyebrows furrowed. 

"You...I'm dreaming...this is wrong..." He mumbled to himself, feet glued to the ground. Spencer bit back a laugh, opting to take another sip of his drink instead. 

"No you're not." He leaned back in his chair, taking pity on the older agent. Derek's eyes went wide. 

"What-"

"Everything was the same right? That's why you looked so confused last time." Spencer crossed his arms, face becoming grim. "I understand it. I was confused too." 

"I- Kid what are you-"

"Sit down. You look like you're about to pass out." The doctor said, pressing his lips together. "We need to talk."


	2. Here we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Morgan had noticed the kid's behavior. Everyone had. What was so weird was how quickly the change happened. One day, Reid was fine- but the next, he walked in looking like he had been through hell. 
> 
> But when Morgan witnessed JJ bleed out in his arms only to wake up back in his bed like nothing had happened, he realized that there was a lot more to Reid's new behavior than he originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow, I wasn't actually expecting anyone to read this. But thank you for showing support :) 
> 
> I am so sorry for momentarily dying. I started writing this chapter immediately after posting the first one, but I lost steam like halfway through. 
> 
> So this is a little short, but at least it's something? Idk, enjoy.

He knew right off the bat that it hadn't been a dream. He had actually _felt_ JJ's blood seeping through her shirt onto his hands. He _saw_ the life leave her eyes. And in the back of his mind, he heard Reid curse. But he only got a small glance at the younger's inconvenienced expression before he was shooting up in his bed, covered in sweat. 

' _Think logically, Derek,_ ' He reasoned with himself, ' _It was just a realistic dream. A nightmare._ ' But he knew what it felt like to hold a dying victim in his hands. And even though it was his own brain, it could never replicate that telltale sticky substance that would always bleed through their clothes. 

"It was just a nightmare." He said aloud, trying to convince his wandering mind to accept it.

As the week went on, however, he realized that it most certainly was not a nightmare. 

The case was exactly like the one from the (supposed) nightmare. 

Teenage girls were turning up all around Helena, Montana. All with the same signature- their feet and hands missing. Morgan furrowed his eyebrows. He tuned everyone else out and looked over the file, worried expression deepening. When he looked up, he met eyes with Spencer. The younger agent was staring at him. Not with worry, rather a concerning type of curiosity. The kind that young psychopaths would indulge when they found out what they liked. The two held eye contact for a good few seconds before JJ noticed and asked if they had anything to add. Reid just shook his head and looked back down at the file, feigning interest. Morgan also shook his head, unsure of what to make out of this whole situation. 

Throughout the whole case, Morgan caught Reid staring at him a lot. The same underlying curiosity spread over his face. The older agent dismissed it. 

But at one point, when the two were in a car- driving to one of the dumpsites- he found himself staring at the doctor. Specifically at a small scar on the side of his head. Almost looked like that of a bullet wound. 

"When did that happen?" He asked, motioning to the small patch of lightened skin. Reid only glanced over, and with a sigh lined with an irritated tone, he brushed his hair back over the scar.

"Don't worry about it." he dismissed. 

Morgan worried about it.

* * *

Gerald Mynt- the unsub- was not a very friendly guy. According to old work acquaintances, that is. Apparently, he was fairly aggressive. It was the whole reason he got fired in the first place. 

"He always had to be right. And if anyone ever called him out on it, he would threaten them. So it was no surprise when he was fired. Everyone who ever knew him here would file complaint after complaint. They couldn't have a guy like him working here." A woman had told Morgan and JJ. "He was a jerk, and he deserved it."

"Well he was a little...disturbed..." Her friend mumbled.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that he almost put a staple into your hand, Jackie." 

"I'm not excusing his behavior!" Her friend was quick to respond. "But you gotta admit, the guy had a real messed up life." 

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"Well, from what we could gather, everyone was pretty sure he was abused growing up. And he had a fiancé for a little while that may have also been hurting him." The woman's friend informed them. "No one's really sure what happened to her. It was really sudden. One minute he was wearing the ring and defending her, and the next the ring was gone and he never talked about her. I just assumed he finally got away from her." 

"It was a little weird how quickly it happened, though..." The woman added on. "It was literally like, overnight." 

Morgan chose to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut, screaming at him that the conversation had gone exactly like last time.

"How much you wanna bet that his fiancé was his first victim?" JJ asked as the two were walking back to the car. Morgan didn't answer, keeping himself in deep thought. JJ frowned. "Derek?" She nudged him. He immediately snapped back to reality.

"What?"

"You've been acting kind of off. Is everything okay?" JJ voiced her worries, giving him a sympathetic look. Morgan just nodded and continued walking. The blond hummed, deciding to hold back her worries. 

"Whatever you say.."

* * *

Gerald may had been hard to find, but he wasn't hard to track. Garcia got his address in under 30 seconds, per usual. So they put on their vests and got in the vans. 

Reid stayed outside, despite Hotch's slight glares towards him. Something about the kid's face didn't sit right with Derek, but he didn't say anything.

Prentiss walked in first. And bulletproof vests can't do much for a headshot.

And then Derek woke up. 

This time, He didn't wait. The agent jumped out of his bed and threw on his clothes, just barely remembering his keys as he ran out the door. There was no doubt in his mind that Reid had to have known something. The way he had been looking at him, the way he just stood there while everyone else walked inside. It was a dead giveaway (or so Derek hoped). He broke nearly ever traffic law possible and got into the building in record time. 

Reid was there, and he looked up. Clearly feigning confusion.

"Morgan?" He asked, sipping his cup of coffee. Derek's eyebrows furrowed. 

"You...I'm dreaming...this is wrong..." He mumbled to himself, feet glued to the ground. He couldn't believe it. The kid looked exactly the same. Same hairstyle, same clothes. Even the same cup he had been drinking from back before JJ...died? 

"No you're not." Reid leaned back in his chair, a smug look coming over his features. Derek's eyes went wide. No. No, he was going insane. That's all. 

"What-"

"Everything was the same right? That's why you looked so confused last time." Reid crossed his arms, face becoming grim. "I understand it. I was confused too." 

"I- Kid what are you-"

"Sit down. You look like you're about to pass out." The doctor said, pressing his lips together. "We need to talk." 

* * *

Derek sat back in his chair, mouth gaping open. Reid looked at him with a face bordering on pity. Or recognition? Familiarity? 

' _He's lived the exact same week over and over again for 73 loops, of course he's familiar with your confusion idiot._ ' He scolded himself. The doctor took a sip of his coffee and shrugged.

"That's the long and short of it, I guess." He finished. Derek shook his head, pushing himself out of his shock. A time loop. Something that shouldn't technically be possible was now his life. He was definitely going crazy. But what would that make Reid?

"You don't have any facts for this? Probability, statistics, anything?" He asked, begging for something to bring back his sense of normality. Reid shook his head.

"Derek, after a full 365 days of the same loop, one tends to lose interest in finding the facts of it. This," He motioned around them, "All of this is finally beyond what I could possibly hope to understand." He looked into his mug, slightly grimacing when seeing his third cup completely empty. 

"So you're just giving up on finding a way out?" Derek pressed. "Kid, this isn't a way to live." 

"Oh, I'm aware. But even my own death can't take me out of this hell." Reid let out a humorless laugh. "Trust me, I've tried. Multiple times." Derek sat back, unsure of what else to say. He looked around, seeing the others beginning to trickle in. He had to look away when Prentiss walked in. All he could see was the bloody mess that had been her face before he woke up. It sent a chill down his spine just thinking about it. He looked at Reid and paused. The younger had dark bags under his eyes, and his skin was scarily pale. A couple scars peeked out from under his shirt collar, and from under his sleeves. His eyes were- for lack of better wording- dead. Practically void of emotion. Any innocence that had been there not two days ago for Derek was completely gone.

' _Kid's probably seen a lot more than me at this point..._ ' He licked his lips, deciding what to say. 

"Well uh..." He leaned forward in his seat, so the others wouldn't hear. "If you can't figure it out on your own," 

"I guess we'll have to do it together." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh okay we're gonna go with that. I know it's short I'm sorry :((( I'll try not to momentarily die again, I promise.


	3. It feels weird to say 'we' again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Spencer's adventures in some of the many, many loops they make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, i guess I'm adding another chapter before I go to sleep. None of this is proof-read by the way.

"Okay crime fighters, today we have an icky one." Garcia stood at the head of the room in front of the TV with a frown. "You'll be traveling all the way to Helena, Montana. And let me tell you, they are not having a fun time at the moment. Girls, all around 16 years old, are showing up all over the city with their hands and feet completely cut off. And before you ask, no they haven't found said hands and feet yet. Derek glanced up at Spencer, who wasn't even looking at his file- rather at his phone. It was weird to see. The older always thought that the day Spencer wasn't paying attention in a briefing was the day the world ended. 

' _World may not be over, but this is close enough._ ' He mentally grimaced at the thought. 

His mind went back to their previous conversation. When Spencer had told him about his past 'year'. Derek couldn't really comprehend the idea of living the same week over and over again for an entire year's worth of loops. Though it explained the doctor's behavior. And his uncaring, slightly unhinged eyes. 

' _He's probably seen more death than all of us combined by now._ ' Derek regretted the thought. It upset him, the idea of it. That someone so young and innocent was forced to witness his friends die enough times that he didn't even seem sad when he told the older about it. The worst part was that he just seemed annoyed about it. 

_"I've felt Hotch's blood on my face more times than I can count. It leaves a stain in the next loop, y'know. It's gross."_ His mind unhelpfully supplied. A slight shiver went down his spine just thinking about it. _"See this scar? I got it after taking a bullet for Rossi. He tried stopping the bleeding. Clearly, it didn't work."_ The blank face that Spencer had worn when he was explaining everything was terrifying. 

"-ied, Morgan- haven anything to add?" Hotch's voice pulled Derek from his thoughts. He looked up to see everyone- aside from Spencer- looking at him with varying levels of concern. He hadn't realized how quiet he had been. 

"Uh-" He cleared his throat, sitting up a little straighter. "No. No, I'm fine. You guys got everything I thought of." Hotch slowly nodded, eyebrows furrowing. He looked to Spencer.

"Reid?" The doctor looked up from his phone with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, not even bothering to hide the fact that he wasn't paying attention. Hotch gave him a blank glare, clearly irritated. 

"Do you have anything to add?" He repeated his question. Spencer glanced at Morgan, a small grin appearing on his features. 

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'. Derek looked around at the rest of the team, noticing the worried glances they were all sending the youngest. Hotch nodded and turned off his tablet. 

"Alright. Wheels up in thirty." 

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Derek pulled Spencer into the mens bathroom. 

"Wow this totally isn't suspicious at all." Spencer rolled his eyes. 

"I'm being serious Spencer." The older glared, crossing his arms. The doctor shook his head and walked over to the sinks. He ruffled his hair, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Derek, you have to understand my situation here. I've heard that briefing around 73 times. I was over it sometime around the 30th loop. I have every fact of the case memorized, including the actual killer." He explained. "There's no reason for me to actually listen anymore." He turned to the older with a bored expression. "So I don't." 

"You're making it obvious that something's wrong." Derek reasoned. Spencer just shrugged.

"I usually just say something's wrong with my mom. Works every time." He dismissed. Derek paused. He remembered the younger saying something about his mom somewhere along his first self-aware loop. 

"Did you use it on me?" He questioned. 

"Yeah. Probably used it on you the most. It was always you who came to ask me if I was okay first. Sometimes JJ would as well. There were a couple times that you guys cornered me at once. Those were weird loops." Spencer laughed a little at the memories. 

"I feel like you're not as concerned about this situation as you should be." Derek gave the younger an annoyed look. 

"Yeah I stopped caring like 50 loops ago." Spencer shrugged again. 

Derek scoffed, honestly bewildered. He'd never seen Spencer act like this before. 

' _73 loops of the same thing will do that to you._ ' His mind excused. 

"Hey wanna see something cool?" Spencer's face suddenly brightened with slight excitement. Derek's eyebrows furrowed, hesitant to see the younger's new version of 'cool'. He cautiously nodded. Spencer grabbed his revolver and pressed it under his chin. Before Derek could stop him, he pulled the trigger.

With a loud bang, Derek was suddenly shooting up in bed. 

His chest rose and fell with heavy pants, and sweat dripped down his damp skin. A ding from his phone made him turn. He grabbed it from his bedside table and checked his messages. 

> _Pretty Boy: See! I literally can't die! It's so interesting._

Derek stared at the screen with a blank expression until it automatically turned off. He slowly put his phone down on his comforter and raised his hands to his face, rubbing circles over it. He loudly groaned, falling back on his pillows. 

"This is gonna be fun." He mumbled, voice heavy with sarcasm.

* * *

Derek manages to keep Spencer from killing himself again for two more loops, trying to get him to help figure a way out of the cycle. And the older ends up having the unfortunate images of both Rossi and Hotch's dead bodies burned into his mind because of it. So, unwilling to find out what the shit-show loop involving Penelope's death looks like for himself, he allows Spencer to pull him around as he wants for a loop. 

Once they land in Montana, Spencer immediately opts to go look at the first crime scene with Morgan- and Hotch agrees. So the younger drag him, not to the crime scene, but to an ice cream parlor. 

"I found this place on my 25th loop when I was exploring the area. Its chocolate smash shake is delicious." He explained. When Derek gave him a look, he just waved him off with the excuse of, "The crime scene is close by, we can go after we get our ice cream." The older rolled his eyes, but let Spencer take him the parlor. And Derek had to admit.

The chocolate Smash Shake was amazing. 

They didn't even bother going to the crime scene anyway, as Spencer could remember every detail about it. So Derek let him do the explaining when they got back to the precinct. 

But then the loop ended, this time with Prentiss. 

And Derek was right back in his bed, sweating and panting as if he had just woken up from a nightmare. A feeling of hopelessness sprouted in his gut, and he briefly wondered if Spencer had already felt everything he was feeling. 

' _He has._ ' He quickly decided as he got dressed.

This loop, Derek let Spencer drag him around again. This time, the younger brought him to a café. The older didn't even bother asking about the coroner that they had been assigned to visit. 

"How do you keep track?" Derek asked as they ate their pound cake and drank their coffee. "Or do you just remember?" Spencer gave a brief smile at that. 

"You've probably figured out that anything that happens to our bodies becomes a scar in the next life by now." He leaned on the table, both hands cupping his mug. "When I figured that out I uh...I cut in lines for how many loops there were already, and just...kept adding them whenever a loop ended." 

"Oh.." The older sat back, giving a brief nod. Sure, it made him slightly uncomfortable that Spencer was hurting himself to keep track. But if it worked, it worked. And there was nothing he could do to change it. 

"It shows on them as well." Spencer suddenly spoke, looking to the side sadly. 

"What?"

"Scars of what happened in the previous loops. They stay just like they stay on me." The younger reiterated. "You can see it on their heads. They're faint, some of them overlap. But they're there." He took a sip of his coffee. The two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"The last few loops." Derek found himself speaking after a minute or two. Spencer looked up. "You didn't walk in. Why is that?" He asked. Spencer stared at him blankly for a couple seconds, mulling the question over in his head. He looked into his half-empty mug and smiled sadly.

"Remember when I showed you that scar and said I got it when I took a bullet for Rossi?" He asked. Derek nodded. "Every time I took a bullet, I took it because I was shielding the others." He gripped his mug, looking up. "I only stopped because I stopped walking in all together. I hated having to choose between seeing the others die in front of me, and them seeing me die in front of them." 

And the conversation ended. 

They got back to the precinct and Spencer parroted off some info he retained from previous loops to the others. 

That loop ended with JJ.

Derek shot up in bed and held his heart as he panted. He sat in silence for a good five minutes, thinking up ways he was going to keep himself sane. His phone chimed. He picked it up and frowned when seeing Spencer's ID.

> _Pretty Boy: Hey I'm really sorry about this, but I'm cashing in another loop real quick_

Before Derek could even comprehend what the text meant, he was shooting up in his bed again. His eyes went wide with the realization and his smacked his head with a groan. 

"For fucks sake!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I kinda lost steam at the end lol. But anyway, this is a multi-chapter work, and I hope to update semi-frequently. But between school and work, I might die for a couple of weeks before I'm able to update. 
> 
> But the next chapter should be out soon enough. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
